Buckaroo's Story
"Buckaroo's Story" is a 2019 short story made by MarioFan2009. Buckaroo is telling Sunny Funny about his tragic past. What will Sunny learn from him? Script WARNING: This story may have violent flashbacks and swearing. It shows a shadowy figure walking around a hill. The figure turns out to be Buckaroo. He sits on the edge of the cliff and has flashbacks of guns and war. Sunny Funny: Hey, what are you doing? Buckaroo: (Sigh) Nothing... Sunny Funny: You seem upset. What is the problem? Buckaroo: Well you see... I have bad memories of my past... Sunny Funny: What? Buckaroo: Yes. It I see true. You know the Big Bad General? Sunny Funny: Yes... he is dead now. Buckaroo: Well, he did very unspeakable things to me. Sunny Funny: Really? What do he do? Buckaroo: Well, you see... It turns into a flashback. Buckaroo: I had a very good life with my parents. Buckaroo is seen as a young kid. Buckaroo: Mom! Dad! When can we go to the park? Buckaroo's Mom: Sure honey! We'll go soon after we are done our work! Buckaroo's Dad: Just get ready! Buckaroo: Ok dad! He gets ready in his shirt and wears his black pants. Buckaroo: All set mom and dad! Buckaroo's Dad: Alright son. Let's go. They are seen going into the car and drive off. Buckaroo: I had a lot of fun with my parents. But sadly, the day came: February 7th 2008. Oh and yes, today is also my birthday. I was originally born in 1998. Sunny Funny: Happy birthday! Buckaroo: Anyways, February 7th 2008. The worst day and birthday of my life... Sunny Funny: What happened? Buckaroo: The General came. It shows the scene where his parents are frightened as they are shot. Buckaroo: That Big Bad Bastard came with his soldiers and killed my parents... Big Bad General: Search the place... make sure everything is clear. A young Buckaroo is seen hiding from them and makes sure not to get caught. Soldier 2: Nobody is there boss. Big Bad General: Alright. Let's get going! They are seen driving off from the scene. Buckaroo comes out and sees his parents killed and he starts crying. Sunny Funny: Geez... that must have been a hard time to go through. Buckaroo: I know. Then, I found my dad's phone from his pocket and called the police. They came to the park and took my parents' bodies to their funerals in a coffin. And I was sent to orphanage where I was taken care of by some nice fellows. Worker 3: Don't worry Buckaroo. We'll take care of you! Sunny Funny: Wow... not surprised at all... I feel bad for you. Buckaroo: Yeah, but wait until you hear my days did not last long with them. The Big Bad General knew the information about this 3 months later, came to the place, shot the workers and attempted to kidnap me. I luckily escaped from a window. Sunny Funny: And then... Buckaroo: I... I took my revenge on the world. I did not very work thing... some 5 Guys found me. Guy 2: Hey mate. What is your name. Buckaroo: Buckaroo. Guy 4: What are you doing out here anyways? Buckaroo: I escaped from orphanage because of Ann attack. Guy 5: Don't worry kid. We will take good care of you! Guy 1: Yeah! Guy 3: We will also do what you want us to do and take you to places! Guy 5: We will also help you learn the strategies of REVENGE! Buckaroo: Oh boy! Sunny Funny: So that's how you became a villain? Buckaroo: True so. I became the meanest person in Pensacola and I robbed millions of people and made my own house. I even gave it to the 5 Guys in change for helping me get my life back. I should have just ignored th deal but no... it is now apart of my history. Sunny Funny: You know... you can come to my house and we can talk about this. You want to keep this a secret? Buckaroo: No. I prefer to let the world hear my voice instead. Sunny Funny: Ok, but what else happened? Buckaroo: On December 16 2018, 4 wiki users killed the 5 Guys. I know why they did that. They where mean and evil. The kid Jeffy hanged me for attempting to kill them. I deserved it... Sunny Funny: Boy you have had a hard time... maybe you can come over to my house. Or do you have a home? Buckaroo: I'm actually homeless. But I spend my life eating berries, tree leafs and more. Sunny Funny: Ok. You can come over to my house! Buckaroo: Gee... thanks I guess. Sunny Funny: Anytime! Buckaroo: And good riddance that the Big Bad General died. Now I have avenged my family and the people who helped me! My life goal is completed. Sunny Funny: Good for you! And later that day, Sunny Funny allowed Buckaroo to stay at her house to prevent from being homeless. Buckaroo is a sure to be happy after the events of "The Big War". Stay tuned for more MarioFan2009 stories! ---- THE END! A MarioFan2009 Story! ---- Trivia * This story reveals that Buckaroo is born on February 7th 1998. It also reveals he is very tragic and has gone through many though times in his life. * This is the second sad story in the MarioFan2009 stories. The first was Poopy Butt's Revenge!. * This is final story in The Golden Age Of MarioFan2009 Entertainment Volume 2: More Villains Rise! package. Category:The Big Bad General Episodes Category:Sunny Funny Episodes Category:From 2019 Category:Story Category:SML Shorts Category:MarioFan2009 Stories Category:Elite Soldiers Episodes Category:Buckaroo's Mom Episodes Category:Buckaroo's Dad Episodes Category:The Five Guys Episodes Category:Workers Episodes Category:Police Episodes Category:MarioFan2009 Episodes Category:Gummy Cow! Episodes Category:Internet Problem Episodes Category:CuldeeFell13 Episodes Category:Jeffy Episodes Category:Sad episodes Category:Buckaroo Episodes